


Just 2 more!

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: Just a fun little drabble involving the reader's suspended Netflix rights and her savior in black leather armour
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Just 2 more!

You were an Avenger, they were whatever the hell The Umbrella Academy was, and it had been decided by the UN that the two groups should work together.

So, here you all were, in the meeting room, listening to Luther, Tony and Steve and Five try to figure out who was in charge.

"What are we getting for takeaway night tonight?" you asked Bucky as you sat with your feet on the table.

"I was thinking pizza" Bucky replied, equally disinterested with the arguing on the other side of the room.

"We had pizza last time" Nat complained.

"Because it's damn good pizza" you replied "and it's Bucky's turn to choose anyway so tough luck".

"You guys are the worst" Nat pushed your shoulder playfully with a smile.

"She loves us really" you turned to grin at Bucky, noticing in the process that the new guy Diego was watching you.

Feeling like you should make an effort to make the new guys feel welcome, you leant past Bucky to speak to him "do you like Pizza? We have takeaway night every Thursday and there's this local pizza place that does the absolute best pizza's".

He looked a little taken back that you were speaking to him before nodding "uh, yeah I like pizza".

"Did somebody say pizza?" Klaus popped up from Diego's other side, speaking loud enough that it finally stopped the arguing between the others.

"Are you guys even paying attention?" Tony turned to you all in exasperation.

"Sorry what did you say?" you asked sarcastically.

"I'm officially banning you from Netflix" Tony replied seriously.

"What!" you called out "I'm partway through the Witcher".

"Tough luck sunshine" Tony smiled smugly "I told you last time that you had one last chance".

Leaning back in your chair with a huff you shot Tony a glare but figured you'd just go to Bucky's room.

"And if FRIDAY find's you watching in the others rooms I'll suspend theirs too" Tony added.

"Ass" you mumbled, irritated that Tony knew you so well.

The rest of the meeting went better than the start, everyone having been temporarily calmed by your telling off.

With it finished, you strolled out of the conference room with Bucky and Nat "c'mon, I only have 2 episodes left" you pleaded with them "we can override FRIDAY or something".

"No way" Nat laughed at your expense "I'm not losing my Netflix rights".

"Me either, I'm catching up on decades worth of movies Y/n" Bucky at least looked apologetic.

"Traitors" you complained before dropping down on the couch in the common room as they went onto their rooms.

Figuring it was worth a shot, you grabbed the tv remote and tried the communal TV.

No sooner had you opened up Netflix though, did Ton'y sarcastic voice come over the comms and the app shut down.

"Son of a bitch" you complained as you fought the urge to throw the remote at the screen.

"He really blocked you out?" somebody asked from behind you.

Looking over your shoulder, you found Diego watching you with a smirk.

"It's not funny" you whined "2 episode. That's all I had left. 2!"

"If you want you could try...you know uh, the tv in my room?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

Jumping up from the couch you grinned wide "you're a genius. He has taken off controls for your rooms".

"Yeah well, being the new guy has it perks I guess" he laughed lightly.

You followed him to his room and watched hopefully as he turned on the tv and went to open Netflix.

With your fingers crossed, you let out a happy squeek when it opened up without issue.

"My savior" you wrapped Diego in a hug without thinking.

Feeling him tense, you backed away and apologised.

"It's okay" he shrugged off your apology before tossing you the remote "so this Witcher programme. Is it any good?"

"Is it any good!?" your eyes went wide in mock horror "how could you even ask?"

With that, you found yourself starting the series from the beginning so that you could get Diego caught up too.

You'd already reached episode 5 when a knock came at the door "Diego, the others have asked us if we want to join them for pizza. You coming?" you recognised Allison's voice.

"Be down in a minute" Diego called back distractedly before returning his attention to the screen.

"You're so hooked" you grinned as you enjoyed the fight scene on screen.

"Shut up" he pushed you playfully without even tearing his eyes from the screen.

5 minutes later when the episode finished you both made your way down to dinner.

Making quick work of the pizza, you were finished and back in Diego's room in just over an hour.

Getting back into position on the bed as Diego grabbed the remote, you prepared to enjoy your long awaited final 2 episodes.

So when Diego pulled up Netflix and the screen froze moments later you did too.

"Nice try Y/n" Tony's face came up on the screen "but I told you I'd find out if you used anyone else's account".

You sat glaring at the screen.

"And as for you knife ninja" he looked to Diego "consider your Netflix privileges revoked".

With that the screen went blank once more.

"Son of a bitch" Diego muttered as you fell back on the bed with a sigh before getting a brainwave.

Grabbing Diego's arm in excitement you sat back up "Klaus' room?"

He grinned at you and laughed "Klaus' room it is".

You both hopped off the bed and ran along the corridor to pound on Klaus' door.


End file.
